


Black Cat

by TheSmokeyAbyss



Series: 31 Day Halloween Challenge [3]
Category: Outlast (Video Games), inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Dehydration, Gen, Kidnapping, Starvation, no death though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmokeyAbyss/pseuds/TheSmokeyAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3:  Black cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a fic set in my inFAMOUS verse for Mila because I'm a giant nerd who loves these games. She's a conduit who can manipulate air. Not my favorite drabble, which is why it took an extra day to finish.

They said that curiosity was supposed to kill the cat, not lure humans into a trap for following said cat.  Mila struggled against her bonds, looking around the basement with wide, frightened eyes.  The cat she had followed sat in the corner of the room, ignoring her completely and she stuck her tongue out at it.  “This is all your fault…”

She wasn’t too worried about being caught because hell, if it was the DUP, they wouldn’t have put her down here.  It must just be someone who had it out for conduits.  That didn’t help that the fact that she was still chained to a chair and restricted from using her powers.  Her hands had been wrapped in layers of chains and she wondered how long this person had been following her.  Well, no matter, as soon as they came down here, she would fight back and get out of here.

Only no one ever came for her.  Mila didn’t know how much time had passed down in this basement and if she didn’t get out soon, she would die of thirst.  It wasn’t until this point that she noticed the bone in the corner the cat was sitting in.  So, that’s how this asshole wanted to take care of conduits.  Too cowardly to deal with them face to face, so they were left to starve or die of dehydration in the basement.  Lovely.  

Mila’s determination not to die was the only thing that kept her struggling against her chains and slowly, ever so slowly, they fell away just enough for her to use her hands to blast the rest of her bonds away.  The black cat looked up at the loud noise of chains hitting the floor, tensing up slightly.  She approached the animal carefully, holding out her hand in peace.  The cat looked at her for a moment before carefully rubbing against her hand and purring.

Scooping up the cat, Mila stepped up the stairs lightly, so as not to alert her kidnapper.  She found him sitting in his den, watching television.  One misstep and the floor creaked, causing the man to turn to her, eyes widening.

“I won’t let you hurt any more conduits.”  Mila gave the man a small smile and with a flick of her wrist, drew all the oxygen out of his body.  She held the cat close to her chest as she watched the man slowly suffocate.  As much as she hated this specific power, she refused to allow this man to kill any more conduits. 

“C’mon, kitty.  I’ll find you a much better home,” she said, turning away as the man slumped to the ground.


End file.
